This invention relates to food appliances, and more particularly, to a liquid food fountain.
Liquid food fountains for displaying and/or serving chocolate, cheese, and various types of confectionary are festive attractions at social events. A number of tiers are stacked one on top of the other around a hollow center barrel. A rotating auger assembly disposed inside the barrel extrudes the liquid food from a collection basin at the bottom of the fountain to its top, from which the liquid spills over the tiers and returns to the basin. This process is continued as long as the auger assembly continues to rotate.
Owing to the size and the tacky nature of the material being handled by the fountain, it is difficult and time consuming to clean after use.